halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Superscaryguy/Ebony 'vadum
For once I acctually agree with Ajax, and why would an Elite use a Gravity Hammer anyway? Elite's would rather fight unarmed than use a Brute or Human weapon. --Felix-119 19:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the above user, and please fix your grammar. --N-777 01:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) here's why; she is called ebony vadam because she got named by a human when she was only three years old, and got her last name by her family. DUH!!!! heres why she is faster, because she was specially trained! well, ebony '''throws a grenade before running away. then, the prophets no longer trusted her so she joined the UNSC. and she puts her sword away before using her gravity hammer! That's a great idea(I say sarcastically)! Enemy you need to kill with hammer attacks team mates. You turn sword off, put it away and take your hammer out from your back, three friendlies alredy dead. --Felix-119 19:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) On the last point Norman, not true. At least one female Sangheili is known to have served with the Covenant Military on Harvest, and Fal 'Chavamee seems to treat his wife quite well in The Duel.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The female was Sanj'ik and she only upgraded Banshees. It is unconfirmed whether she did it willingly or not. And Han never actually served in the military, she was just married to Fal, who shouldn't even be married cos he wields an Energy Sword, thus making him a permanent bachelor. And I find it unlikely that female Sangheili actually fought on the frontline, as they are important for reproduction and to produce young swordmasters. Lucario of the Gods (talk 20:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A serious Mary Sue. Requires immediate repair. EpsilonIndi 21:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I will not lie, this articles needs some serious repair. However I think it can be salvaged. Some suggestions: *She can be fast, but 40 mph is faster than a spartan. *Make her name to a Sangheili one. *No human relations, remember at this point Sangheili believe that humans are nothing but filth at hate us with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. *Make her an adult because sixteen, regardless of how fast someone matures that is way too young. *As for her skills she can still be a stealth sangheili and throw grenades when facing an enemy as a favoured tactic but probably not as a class all on its own. *As mentioned before the Sangheili are a notoriously sexist race and so it would be nearly impossible for a female to join. Unless she lied about her gender or had a friend pull a few strings. Otherwise it would be back to the kitchen XD Good luck! -Ares117 00:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The elites didn't like the humans before the great schism, period. After the great schism, well, its pretty much a given that the Prophets didn't trust the elites. And the elite on harvest's job was improving banshees. Which is a far cry from chucking plasma grenades at vehicles (and getting mowed down by enemy fire). As for Fal's wife, she stayed in the kitchen. }} I disagree that Fal's wife was just for food purposes, did you see how upset he got when she died? Although, that meant no more Doarmir sandwiches for him. Anyway, Sangheili females are never actually seen in the military fighting, but are in the army for mechanics. Perhaps females are not allowed to be on the frontline due to the fact that they must produce children who become warriors. And perhaps the Sangheili popoulation has a higher percentage of males than females. Lucario of the Gods (talk 09:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, how do you "accidentally" destroy a Scarab? --Azecreth 20:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I WORKED MY BUTT OFF LIKE THIS!!! --Superscaryguy 20:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) here is how I ACCIDENTALLY destroy a scarab. I threw a grenade into it's core, gosh darn it, why do you not understand! BY THE PROPHETS! even a brute taunted me!!! How shit is your throw's aim? The scarab is a huge target; you would notice it walk in front of you..Felix-119 23:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) you know in halo three, that you can make your character a female elite, and play as the female elite in slayer, juggernaut, and other custom game variants in halo three! geez, what idiots! I have OVER 9000 words for you!!!!!!! [[I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SPEED BOMBER CAREER IS FOR TEENAGERS ONLY!!!!!! KRANA 'RALSAMNEE , SHE WAS IN THE COVENANT ARMY, SO WAS I, BECAUSE I AM THE BEST FEMALE ELITE EVER KNOWN!!!!!!!!! MY HUMAN FAMILY LOVED ME SO MUCH!!!!! I AM BETTER THAN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AMSO GOOD, THAT I CAN INSTANTLY KILL YOU BY STABBING YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WAY YOU INSULT ME IS BLASPHAMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE BAD COMMENTS ABOUT ME, I WILL DELETE YOUR FAN CHARACTERS AND WEAPONS, AND YOUR DAYS IN WIKIPEDIA WIL BE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!|''I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SPEED BOMBER CAREER IS FOR TEENAGERS ONLY!!!!!! KRANA 'RALSAMNEE , SHE WAS IN THE COVENANT ARMY, SO WAS I, BECAUSE I AM THE BEST FEMALE ELITE EVER KNOWN!!!!!!!!! MY HUMAN FAMILY LOVED ME SO MUCH!!!!! I AM BETTER THAN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AMSO GOOD, THAT I CAN INSTANTLY KILL YOU BY STABBING YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WAY YOU INSULT ME IS BLASPHAMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE BAD COMMENTS ABOUT ME, I WILL DELETE YOUR FAN CHARACTERS AND WEAPONS, AND YOUR DAYS IN WIKIPEDIA WIL BE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]] I'm going to agree with Sona here. 118, all you are doing is instigating trouble; and brushing it off as "criticism". If anything, you're just someone who uses the excuse of being "completely logical and honest", to be incredibly harsh and uncivil with your criticism. Joshua (Talk) 16:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Lock it Down. Now. Vote to Namespace For (3) #Author refuses to make changes, etc. #Sorry, Scaryguy. If you ever need help, don't be afraid. Rozh (Tik Tok) 02:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) #Author has failed to fix the article, and the time period for this has expired.